


Remaining Memories

by theonlyturtleinexistence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug - Freeform, Oblivio - Freeform, Reveal, Reveal Fic, after oblivio, also leave kudos, characters are so in character its not even funny, chat noir - Freeform, comment on the character development, comment on the most suspenseful part, comment on your favorite plot twist in the fic, definitely not ooc, have fun, i wrote it in less than a minute, kudos me too please, lets go get some tater tots, marinette has some soul-searching to do, memories stay, oblivio fic, please comment im lonely, please like and share this fic as the best oblivio fic, pound that starscreamer pound that, subscribe and ring that bell, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyturtleinexistence/pseuds/theonlyturtleinexistence
Summary: After their steamy kiss on the rooftop, Ladybug returns everything back to normal, only to find out that maybe, perhaps, there is a slight chance that their memories from the afternoon stay intact! Full of drama and suspense, find out what happens after their identities are revealed to each other!





	Remaining Memories

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

…

…

…

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“Hey babe, memories still intact, love you.”


End file.
